this is not how his morning was supposed to go
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: damon's finally found bonnie after three years. however he wasn't expecting what he barged in on. AU of season 7


**title** : this is not how his morning was supposed to go (also known as damon's bad habit of not knocking)

 **category** : the vampire diaries/the originals

 **genre** : romance/friendship

 **ship(s)** : bonnie/elijah | slight damon/bonnie (one sided) | matt/hayley | caroline/original character

 **chapters** : 1/1

 **rating** : m for mature

 **warnings** : mentions of daddy kink, daddy dom/little girl dynamic, d/s dymanic, sexual relations, light bondge, voyeurism

 **word count** : 2,072

 **summary** : damon's finally found bonnie after three years. however he wasn't expecting what he barged in on.

:::

"Damon!" cried the frantic voice of Caroline Forbes. Her fist banged on the doorway for what appeared to be the twentieth time that morning. Where the hell was he? Didn't he know how important this was? She had finally found a way to find them and he wasn't answering the damn door? She growled in frustration, loosing her patience and kicked the door open. It splintered upon impact with the wall. The hiss of pain behind Caroline caused her to turn around. The young warlock who assisted her (also her boyfriend of the past six months) had a look of discomfort. She sheepishly smiled before apologizing. "Sorry babe."

"So glad I'm not the door right now," muttered the warlock.

"Come on," she said taking his arm and tugging him inside. The Salvatore boarding house looked much better than it had in the last two and a half years. Ever since Lily's death and the disappearance of the Heretics, the Salvatores haven't really had much to think about. Alaric was still there, to keep Damon from loosing it. Granted he had suffered a loss as well when Jo died, but he had gotten somewhat over it. Of all people, he was finding comfort in Abby Bennett. Nothing romantic, strictly platonic from both sides, but they were close.

Stefan hadn't taken Caroline dating someone else well. He was pretty much against it but he kept his mouth shut. Damon made quips about it. Really, she didn't care. Quinn was a sweet guy, he was a pretty strong warlock and he could keep Caroline together.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted.

"What the hell do you want blondie!?" Damon snarled as he came down the stairs. He reeked of alcohol and she couldn't even feel bad for him. "And don't think I didn't hear what you did to the door. You're paying for that."

"Send me the bill later," Caroline shot back. "And if you must know, I came to tell you that I found them."

Damon frowned. "Found who?"

"Bonnie and Matt," Caroline said. "I've found them with Quinn's help."

Quinn waved his hand. "Hi there."

"And why should I care about Baby Blue Eyes and the bitch who caused my one true love to fall into an eternal sleep?"

Caroline snorted. "Really? I don't think that's what you've been calling her since you have nothing to stick your dick in. Moaning her name through the walls? - subtle indeed, Damon."

Quinn shook his head. "Babe, we can just tell him."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, entertain me, where are they?"

"New Orleans." Caroline said.

:::

Elijah was adjusting his cufflinks as he walked out the bathroom. The navy blue suit he wore, along with the dark grey button up and light blue tie fit him to a T. From her spot on the bed, Bonnie couldn't help but lick her lips. If there was anything that really got her going, it was the sight of Elijah in his suit. So basically every day of the week, 24/7. She rubbed her thighs together, her teeth catching the bottom of her lip.

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Elijah asked as he looked over at his lover. If you had told him three years ago that he would have fallen into a relationship with the witch who hated him, he wouldn't believe you. He also wouldn't believe that she was linked to Elena Gilbert, who was in a Sleeping Beauty like state until Bonnie's passing. Or that the woman he once loved, Hayley (the mother of his niece) would forsake her own pack simply to enter into a relationship with the hunter Matt Donovan, he really wouldn't believe you.

But he could hear them now, just a few doors down in the compound, Hayley's moans of pleasure as Matt took her. Heard her pleads of more and Matt's rapid heart beat as he groaned and basically worshiped his girlfriend.

Once upon a time he would have been jealous. But now, he had Bonnie and really he couldn't be happier.

When she didn't answer, Elijah looked up at her. Her short bob of hair was tousled from their morning runt. Her neck had a few love bites and her thighs were much worse. Bite marks, soft purple bruising from his blunter teeth and the deep puncture wounds of his incisors, made a trail from her outer thigh to the junction that was ever so close to her center. She was biting her lip, lust swimming deep in her emerald eyes. He walked over to her, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and made her meet his gaze.

Her arousal only skyrocketed at the gesture.

"Did you not hear me, darling?" he asked, his voice firm but curious.

"I did hear you," she answered. "But I was distracted."

He narrowed his eyes. "Distracted? What could have possibly distracted you?"

She let her gaze roam his front before meeting his eyes. She rubbed her thighs together again, the sudden need for friction spreading through her. "You did."

"I did?"

She nodded.

"Darling," he repeated. "Explain yourself."

She bit her lip. "You're distracting. You're making my...lower parts tingle."

Elijah chuckled. "Your lower parts?" he cooed and then dipped his other hand down towards her thighs. Obediently, she spread her legs while her eyes darkened and she let her hands move towards his forearms. She shivered as his finger grazed her naked heat. "These lower parts?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to make you feel better before I go?" he asked. He had a meeting with Niklaus, but he was sure he brother would understand if he took a few moments to relieve Bonnie of her needs.

Bonnie shivered as he dipped the tip of his finger inside her. "D-Daddy," she murmured. He watched as she moved her hips all on her own, watched as she spread her legs wider and met his eyes. "Please fuck me."

"Say it the right way." Elijah told her.

Bonnie whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and letting their foreheads touch. Lust filled green eyes met her lover's brown ones. She licked her lips, suddenly dry and chapped, before she spoke. "Daddy would please fuck your little kitten?"

He answered her with a bruising kiss, his finger going inside her before he added two more. Bonnie moaned into his kiss, opening her mouth and letting his tongue enter. Before she knew it, she was on his lap and grinding her hips against his zipper. He groaned against her lips, feeling his cock swell and harden at the sensation of her heat.

There was a reason why he called her kitten. She was a little sex-kitten in bed, something that came out every time they had sex. Sometimes their lovemaking wasn't even actually lovemaking at all. Some nights, Bonnie craved something edgier. She craved him to tie her up, take away her senses and give him only her trust. He had done that several times before.

Some nights, it was rope. Other nights, he blindfolded her and told her to use keep her hands above her head. A few times, he simply used his own strength; one night in particular where Bonnie was being rather stubborn and almost gotten herself killed and Elijah had snapped. He had grabbed her, taken them to their room and without a single care that Matt, Hayley, his brother, niece and sister could hear them, he took her. He had pinned her to wall, a primal look in his eyes. The anger in hers only fueled him and he had let the beast out.

He had ripped off her clothes, thrown her on the bed and took her; over and over again. Klaus had teased her for days, while Hayley checked up on her since she had been limping and bled for a few nights.

Elijah had felt rather horrible until Bonnie confronted him for it. She had straddled him, dressed only in one of his button up shirts and soft blue lingerie, and asked to take her again. He had, but it wasn't as rough as that night.

Pulling away from their kiss, he met her eyes. He can see it in her eyes, see the desire and the question swirling in them. "What is it?" he asked.

"Tie me up?" she whispered against his jaw, licking to his ear and sucked at his ear lobe. "Please Daddy?"

"What do you want this morning?" he asked. There were multiple options: his ties, some of the rope she had purchased online, the handcuffs or he could use chains like last time. His little witch was quite the kinky little thing, wanting to be fucked against the wall while chained like a prisoner. How had the Gilbert boy not seen this side of her? Elijah really didn't know or care because he got to experience it.

"Rope, the teal one."

He laughed and then laid her down on the bed. "Strip and I'll go get it." She giggled and sat up, removing her panties and shirt. Bonnie leaned up and Elijah leaned down, giving her a sensual kiss. Elijah sighed against her lips. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," she nodded.

He flashed out the room and Bonnie smiled and waited.

:::

Hayley was in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of lounge shorts and Matt's former high school jersey. His scent was calming and her pussy still ached from the runt they had. She had been a bit shocked when they first started having sex, his strength getting a boost from his hunter's genes. Shortly after Matt had turned twenty one, a few days after they started talking and getting to know each other, he had dragged her into his room and she had never been more happy that she wasn't getting married to Jackson.

He was sweet and understood that Hayley's heart belonged to Matt. It had taken a few fuck sessions between them to realize that it ran deeper than physical attraction.

"Good morning Hayley," she turned to greet Marcel.

"Good morning," she answered and grabbed the coffee pot she had been waiting for. She grabbed a blood bag and added some to her mug before pouring in the coffee. "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could," he mused. "How's the young hunter?"

"Resting," she answered. "We're gonna spend today in bed."

"Well considering the threat we just took out, you two deserve it." Marcel smiled. They had just defeated stray witches who had tried to wipe out the supernatural world. "Shame Bonnie and Elijah can't have the same."

"I'm sure Elijah will find a way to wrap this meeting you three are having so he can get back to his kitten." Hayley grinned.

Marcel was about to respond when the door blew open. The two rushed into the foyer and frowned. Klaus was already there, staring down the heated gaze of Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore.

"And where is your idiotic brother?" Klaus asked. He didn't want to know why they were here. He knew it had to do with Bonnie and young Matthew. Though he had originally hated the idea of his brother shacking up with the witch, he had come to enjoy her. They still had their differences, but since Elijah was set on marrying his little witch in the future, he was all for the idea.

"Damon is..." Stefan began but was interrupted by a shout.

"Bonnie!" Hayley snarled at the sound of Damon's voice and blurred up the stairs. No one messed with her pack mate. No one. She found him standing still in the entrance of Bonnie and Elijah's room and she was about to snap his neck when she saw his head snap to the side and he crumpled. When she peered inside, she saw a flustered Bonnie with her hands bound in teal rope, though one of them was flicked to the side as she had used her magic.

:::

Damon came to with questions, four really.

One, what the fuck was Bonnie doing in New Orleans?

What the hell was Bonnie doing in bed, naked and bound in some kinky Fifty Shade of Grey sex session, with Elijah Mikaelson of all people? That was question number two.

The third one was simple. Wasn't Elijah part of the reason why Bonnie's wayward mom was a vampire?

The fourth? Why the fuck didn't he knock?


End file.
